Dark Chocolate Is Bittersweet
by This Is Matt
Summary: It is the job of an agent to make a clean kill, leaving no traces behind, but when an agent is offered the job to end Lan Hikaru's life will he follow through or fall through the cracks? Quite possibly a Chaud x Lan, yaoi? Maybe...
1. Of Those Who Have It Made

**Title: Dark Chocolate Is Bittersweet**

**Author:** Mathew Lin

**Updated:** March/April

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Megaman series, anime or game. I'm only writing for the enjoyment of others and myself (hopefully).**

**Author's Note:** This is my very, very first fic I have ever written and posted up on so I'm hoping that I will be able to make the time you read this painless and as enjoyable as possible. The details in this story may very well be far, far from correct from the actual storyline, but it was the only way for me to make the storyline work and after all, a fan fiction is what you imagine to be the storyline, isn't it? Anyways, it's more than likely that this will be a yaoi (SLASH) fiction. I just find it cute how so many people hate it, which gives me lots of incentive to write about it. I'm not right in the head...somewhere...

Before I begin, or let you read the story I should give you all the warnings and stuff ahead of time...

**WARNING! (It is strongly recommended that you read this before proceeding to the story!)**

I'm not very good with slang, so I'll just tell you the old fashion way.

This story is set in an alternate universe; basically it takes place in Tokyo, Japan somewhere in the future. The good thing about this story is that it still has Net Navis and NetOp, which may or may not come as a relief, although the Net Navis won't have much of a role in here, other than a few appearances here and there to help move the storyline along, so don't expect much from them. Aside from the alternate universe setting this story is Yaoi, or at least it is leaning towards that direction, perhaps it won't be and I'll just hint it? Hey, I'm writing the story as I go! The ending is a bit vague to me so for now, just to be safe, it does contain Yaoi.

Yeah, I know a good writer wouldn't have been so stupid to not have the storyline already done. Heh, guess I'm just not as experienced. But continuing forward, the story will, as it progresses, contain vulgar language and inappropriate reference to sexual innuendos. If you aren't comfortable with such settings, my best advice for you is to not continue reading, and flames about this is not appreciated because I already gave you a heads up.

With that out of the way, my biggest thing is that there maybe, in future chapters, hints at racism towards our 'heroes.' So if you can't stand that kind of stuff (even if it is make believe) please do stop reading and turn back. But if you're okay with all those themes and such, then please read on and I hope that you have an enjoyable and you (the imaginary 'you') have a fairly easy time understand what I'm trying to convey to you. I'll be deeply honored (or just very grateful) if you gave me some sort of review or feedback. )

Mathew

* * *

**Chapter One: Of Those Who Have It All Made **

"This is coming to be a disappointment. Apparently Agent A1 isn't all the legends says he is, it's been nearly 2 years and we haven't gotten any new leads! They said you were supposed to be the best there was and here you are, always reporting in with empty hands! When will you put a stop to these failures and finally catch him?" The man shouted irately as he fell back into his black leather chair, his eyes glaring angrily at the younger man.

"I'm sorry, but it was the best I could do."

"'Sorry' doesn't help! And if that was your best, then I want more than your best! I don't spend millions and millions of dollars for nothing here! If you can't succeed in accomplishing your missions then I guess I'll just have to hire someone else!" The portly man took out a clean white handkerchief and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. His eyes never once leaving the apathetic agent.

_Who does this punk think he is anyways? Staring back at me with those unmoving eyes!_

"You shouldn't get so worked up, you have your blood pressure to worry about. If I remember correctly the doctor told you to not strain anything and from where I am sitting I can see multiple veins popping out of your neck. It wouldn't do if you were to suddenly fall under the spell of a heart attack," the agent responded coolly, as he took of his shades and wiped them clean.

The man's face was flushed red, as his eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Agent A1, let me remind you of your place in this work force! You've been coming back empty handed so many times that it must have permanently damaged your records! No one would want to hire you, your status is nothing now!" The man smiled smugly at his very 'clever' comment.

The agent raised a single eyebrow at this before coolly whispering, "Oh? But I can assure you that if you were given the chance to select any other agent to do this job you will still pick me because I am, despite what you might say, the best agent yet. I never failed a mission until now. You of all people should know that, Agent D54."

At this the man jumped out of his seat and slammed his pudgy hands down onto the oak table, his face dripping with sweat. "Chaud, you aren't that great yourself! True, when I was in the Academy I was an agent that could never best you, but now I am your boss! I pay for you, I provide you with a place to live! I am more powerful than you'll ever be, my friend! The past doesn't even matter anymore!" With this the man fell back down into his seat and began to wipe his sweat away once again. "I am more powerful than you'll ever be, Chaud. You can hide under the code A1, but I have built a life for myself! You don't eve have one!"

The agent gritted his teeth tightly, his deep aqua blue eyes dimming with bitter resentment. "The only reason you have a life Dex, is because the Academy took pity on you and knew you wouldn't last long in their grueling work, so they gave you the certificate to a corporate world, where only the dumb and the failures end up in! You were too pathetic for them to even consider putting into their ranks, you weren't worthy. Don't tell me that all this time you believed in their lie of 'gifted and intellectual types like yourself should be presented to the world' did you?" Chaud flashed a quick smirk in Dex direction before reverting his face to a complete blank stare.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull Chaud, but whatever it is, it isn't working!"

"Oh? Let me ask you a question. Sure I'm working for you, but why are you only a third rate officer at this building? If you were truly gifted shouldn't you have at least made it to the Elite group already? Third rate isn't bad, but it's nothing to be proud of either," Chaud informed his former comrade, a mocking smile stretched across his face.

Dex began to grind on his teeth as he glared at the agent. _He's right, just like always. Why does he have to be in my department?_

"I don't know what you want from me, but you're not getting it! Security, take this man to his room and make sure the doors and windows are locked from the outside so then this fool can't escape again! If he manages to leave again, all of you will be severely punished!" Dex commanded as he watched the guards slowly escort the Elite away, none of them dared to touch him.

_Always strutting around like he owns the place, just because his father is the one who owns this company and runs it. If it weren't for his father he wouldn't be anything! _

Before exiting the room Chaud turned around and stated calmly, "Only the weak wields their power unfairly and demands respect. The strong and the best don't need to."

_Damn him, damn it. Wait just you wait, Chaud! I'll get you for this, just watch me!_

* * *

In you go and you better stay in there this time or the next time you come back we'll break both your arms!" One of the bulkily and surly guards shouted as they shoved the agent inside. 

Chaud had a look of disbelief crossing his face as he said, "Really? Break both my arms, but you won't even touch me. My guess is that the next time I do come back, if I escape you won't do much but scream empty threats at me. Go ahead, come at me. It's amazing how both the boss and their minions are so alike. Let me guess you're just one of the students from the Academy that only merited a 2, right?"

The guard cringed at the reminder of this information. "You, shut up! At least my family is still a family!" The guard cried out loudly, an evil grin marching across his face. "Now what rich boy? Still have something to say? After all I could care less about your status...heh." Chaud sat there on the ground, his eyes staring blankly at the locked door, his ocean blue eyes glowing with an ever-burning hatred.

"You'll eat your words, you pathetic excuse for a man! I'll make sure that you don't ever disgrace this company again!" Chaud walked over to the window, gave it a small tap before backing up and sending a kick in its direction. "What! This glass...it didn't break!" Cautiously he placed the palm of his hand against the window.

_The surface is cool like that of glass, but it feels so much sturdier than regular glass. _

He narrowed his eyes as he pushed the glass again, it didn't budge.

_This glass, it's so...different from normal glass I see everyday! Even bulletproof glass isn't like this! Something's not right..._

Swiftly he walked away from the mirror, heading over to his bed. _If it's not there than my theory is correct. Dex..._ Suddenly and without warning the agent used one kick and sent the mattress flying through the air. The frame that held the bed was a pale brown color, but on the floor there was nothing, nothing, but the cream colored carpet.

A smile crept onto his face as he plopped down onto the sofa and propped his leg up on the table. "Fascinating... It's all so very amusing...if it was child play! Dex, take off the dumb illusion, and the cameras you set up all over the room, I didn't know you like men porn..." Chaud gave a low whistle before staring straight at the flower vase, into the very eye of the camera. "So what do you say, game over? With that level, you just can't possibly compete with me at anything!"

"Humph, faster than I expected, but no worries, it makes no different whether or not you figure out the trick, because either way you're trapped her until my say so!"

_Oh is that so?_ Chaud thought amusedly as he leaned back, waiting for the change to take place.

Immediately the illusion of his room faded, revealing a dingy little cell, with barely any furniture. The sofa that Chaud was sitting on was patched up all over and cuts criss-crossed all over the fabric. "Interesting little place you have here, Dex. Is this how you treat a friend?"

"Chaud, you'll be living here from now on! That fancy room of yours has been converted as a second living space for myself! Enjoy!" There was a maniacal laughter echoing through the room as Dex's scratchy voice blared through the speakers.

_Whoo boy, this looks like fun. Dex, you're not getting away with this either... _

Chaud glared evilly up at the speaker before turning his attention to the camera, which moved when he moved. Sighing he reached for his cell phone in his back pocket. As he began to dial the speaker crackled again.

"I'm sorry that won't work. I couldn't take the chance that you'd call your dad while you were here...heh, so I made sure I disabled all sort of communication that isn't directed to me. Sorry to burst you elite bubble, Chaud."

Chaud looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You know I've used that facial emotion more today than I have in the time of a year, you're really annoying you know? But unfortunately I wasn't going to call anyone, sorry to disappoint you Dex."

_Shit, no outside contact... _

Chaud scanned the room; its gray walls and broken floorboards were eyes sore. He sighed as he slumped down in the sofa in defeat, his eyes closed in a weary fashion.

_When was the last time I got to sleep in a peace like this? I can't remember... That's a shame, I guess..._

"Humph, Dex, if you're there just remember this: what goes around comes around."

* * *

"How dare he lecture me, that arrogant bastard! I am his superior now, he should be listening to my every order and doing it without back-talking!" Dex exclaimed angrily, slamming his fist down onto the table. "I have never, never, in my life met up with such a stuck up person! All that elitism got to his head when he was in the academy. I swear, if it weren't for his father he would never be where he is now! In fact he'd probably be in the same level as me, if not lower!" 

The two security guards began to laugh, their harsh and scratchy voice echoed off the walls as they burst out laughing with the former Academy student. "Humph, and that Net Navi of his...what did he do with it?" Dex inquired thoughtfully as he recovered from the sudden outburst of laughter. "If I can find that stupid little electronic thing he has; everything will be the way it should be! But where did he put it?"

"Perhaps his dad has it? After all his dad would most certainly look after it if Chaud asked of it..."

"No, not possible at all, Chaud never trusted anyone in his entire life. Not then, not now. I'm pretty sure he has it, search his room! I need to make sure that he doesn't have it anymore! Now go!" Dex ordered as he leaned back in his chair, looking out the window into the beautiful horizon.

The 2 guards quickly left the room, hurrying themselves to Chaud's room, the two of them talking amongst themselves.

"You know that punk, I wonder what it would feel like to do him in, you know? Have him gone forever! I mean it isn't as if it's that much of a big deal, no one would miss him. No one in this entire corporation who knows who he is even likes him! And I heard that his father doesn't even like him!"

The other guard cautiously looked around them, checking to make sure that no one was listening in to their conversation. " I heard that too! One of the maid said that they overheard that cocky boy arguing with his father over something. Said that they constantly fight and that's why his mother left them. Or those are the rumors anyways!"

"A pity that boy came from such a tattered family. I'd take him under my wing if he were a little less whinny and a little more respectful! I might even give him a candy bar if he says, 'yes, sir!'" The two chuckled as they headed ever closer to the room.

"Anyways it would be much nicer with him gone! We'd have an easier life and probably get paid a little better, not that the pay is bad now, but a little better couldn't hurt, you know?" The younger of the two stated thoughtfully as he began to imagine the lifestyle he could lead with Chaud out of the picture. "Oh! You know that pretty blonde who sits in front of Dex's office...what's her name? The big-breasted one?"

"You mean Eliza right? I heard they took her out of a strip club and brought her in because Chaud's father was having an affair with her, but then his wife almost found him out so he had to cut off all ties with her and the only way to explain her presence on the company grounds was to give her job. Say it was for 'training.'" The guard took off his shades and placed him in his breast pocket. "Talk about messed up family..."

"Very messed up! His mother was also accused of having an affair with a younger man a few years before that. When Chaud's father was on an oversea business trip, said that when he returned he found her in the bed with that guy. Almost killed her on the spot, but then they managed to cover up the whole business, just to save face. Ever since then his family has been real shaky, no wonder he's so messed up, his luck I guess. You can't have everything, I suppose."

The two of them laughed together as they made their way to the agent's room, kicking down door.

"I always wanted to do that, after all that brat needs to learn a bit of manners. No wonder his mother gave up on them," the bulkier one of the two whispered quietly as they searched the room.

"Heard she was quite the looker too, which explains his exceptionally good lucks. Good genes from both parents. No wonder the new female workers here is always staring at him...if only they knew earlier..." They both let out low laughter, completely oblivious to the person standing in the doorway.

"Well thank you for the compliment on my mother, but I really do wish that you perverts will stop talking about her like that and then go around gossiping about my family affairs," a voice floated coldly into the room, stopping the two guards dead in their tracks. " I am very thankful for your concern about how my mother looks and what others think of me, but I'd much rather prefer that you tell them to me first hand!" Without warning Chaud leapt into the room and pulled out a taser, stunning both the guards senseless.

"Humph, now tell me again that you have it better than me. Who needs a family anyways? I'm perfectly happy on my own! I don't need to be dependent on some tyrants under the pretense of 'parents!'" Chaud stared coolly at the two fallen guards before making his way up to Dex's office, tasser gripped tightly in his left hand. "Dex, are you ready for what's coming your way?"

* * *

The secretary sat at her station with a look of boredom, preparing to stop any unauthorized guest. The blonde looked around tiredly, her brilliant blue eyes staring wearily at the empty hallways that faced her. _When will anything interesting ever happen...or maybe if I can just get another glance at that Chaud boy. Now that's why I call cute and sexy..._ The secretary sighed and was only dragged out of her daydreams when she heard rapid footsteps quickly approaching her way. 

_What is it now? It better not be those ugly and bulky guards! Muscles...ugh, what's wrong with those muscle heads? _

She stared evilly at the entrance of the hallway and to her surprise; it was Chaud, who was staring straight ahead, completely ignoring her. "Oh Chaud, baby, did you stop by to see me?" Her voice dripping with unbearable sweetness, but the agent just shrugged her off.

"Look, Eliza, right now just isn't the right time, if you want to be a slut then go to the nearby bars. I'm sure such a fine women with your build will be more than welcomed there. And stop acting as if you knew something, or me because you don't. Seeing as how I don't befriend sluts," Chaud announced coolly as he rushed by her, his taser still in his left arm when he jumped into the air and kicked the wooden door down.

"You bastard, do you think I want to sleep with you? Don't you pride your already inflated ego!" The blonde screamed out horrified by his insults.

"No, I don't think about it, because I don't have time to worry about someone as unimportant as you, but the entire workforce here knows you have a gigantic crush on me and would just die to get me in bed for one night. If that's not the definition of a slut, I don't know what is, so do me a favor, the next time I walk by here why don't you dress more appropriately for office work? I mean you're always complaining about guys being perverted and hitting on you. I don't blame them." With that Chaud opened the second pair of doors and flung them open.

Dex looked up, smiling, as he thought it was his two guards who had brought back the Net Navi. "Good job guys! I'll make sure to give you guys a promotion the next time I see the big guy..." His voice trailed off as he realized who had just entered the room.

His face paled at a rapid speed, the color draining quickly from his face. "W-what are you d-doing here! I thought I locked you up?" He cried out in utter disbelief. "How did you get out of there?"

Chaud sneered as he threw the taser onto the ground. "Did you really think you could trap me that outdated thing you call a prison? I wasn't the best for no reason and someone with your status and ability should know that escaping a room like that is the first lesson you learn once you advance to the third level of training...oh wait. I forgot, you must have been exempt from that level due to your inability to pass the last test." The agent slowly began to approach the portly man, his dark blue eyes staring angrily at the failure. "You're not much of a difference from those high school drop-outs, the only different is probably the fact that you ended up with a better position and perhaps a higher education in the world of business, where if you knew, is just filled with liars and false illusions!"

Dex sat there, frightened by the immense anger he felt raging around the agent. He quickly pushed his chair back and prepared to call for back up, seeing as how there was absolutely no way for him to escape or defend himself from the slightly over crazed Chaud.

"What are you preparing to do now? Run like the coward you are? You try to be tough and cool, but people like that are just a bunch of losers deep down inside, I should know because I've killed over 100 of types like yourself! All of them begged for mercy before death, but I was merciful and I killed them quickly, perhaps even painlessly! So which do you prefer? Painless or torture?"

_Damn it, what's wrong with him now? His moods keep switching around! _

Sweat poured down Dex's face and his heart pounded heavily against his chest, beating so loudly that he could have sworn that Chaud heard it. In a desperate attempt to regain grounds of neutrality and safety. Dex called out a compromise. "Agent A1, perhaps we can reach an agreement! I think it would be fair if I told you that we have a new lead on our target? That he is somewhere here in England, Europe?" Dex was growing nervous and he couldn't call for back up, not with Chaud in the rage he was in. "Call it quits now?"

"How stupid do you take me for, you buffoon! Did you really think I had no lead on this precious target of yours? I know more about him than you'll ever know thanks to my little outings! He's not in England, I'm afraid I have to burst your bubble again, but seeing as you're just a third rate agent allow me to enlighten you! He is currently residing here in Tokyo, Japan. I also happen to know the only reason you commissioned this quest was because back in high school he humiliated you in front of all your colleagues and the worst part was knowing that he came from a family that didn't have the ability to send him to our Academy. But if it were up to me, I'd rather have him in our educational system than a loser like you. He would have been far more adequate that you'll ever be!" Chaud exploded, his lips drawn back into a look of disdain and disgust.

"H-How did you find out all that? But it doesn't even matter anyways! Because I was the one who got the position, he...he is nothing now, I just need to take him out because he is a threat to our company and to my division! I have to take out all those who oppose the company!" Dex exclaimed loudly as he took yet another step backwards, distancing himself from the deadly agent.

"You are one pathetic little liar, but I'll let your slide. I'm going out tonight don't expect me back soon. I'll take this guy down first and then I'll come back for you." With that Chaud turned around and left the room, his manner suave and cool once again, but his eyes still bitterly cold.

_I lost it back there bad. I can't let that happen ever again...if it does, I don't know what I'm going to do... _

The agent strolled down the hallway, passing the secretary once more, who sat there, still mortified by what Chaud had said earlier. "Hey, Eliza, if you ever need to vent out, give me a call and we can discuss things over a nice hot cup of coffee at that new cafe I stopped by a few days ago." He gave a small reassuring smile before heading over to the elevator and disappeared behind sliding doors. "If you're interested that is..."

_

* * *

__To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Ending Note…**

Well what did you think? I'd love to hear from you (the imaginary you), about what you thought of this first chapter. Compliments, a pat on the back, criticisms, or flames (if you really want to), all is acceptable, exempting the fact that you are going to flame (bitch) to me about the type of story it is. Like I stated in my earlier author's note, I gave you a heads up, from that point on it was YOUR choice to read it or not.

But reviews will always be a very welcomed thing; after all it gives me more incentive to write, doesn't it?

Matt


	2. Of Misunderstandings & Disocveries

**Title: Dark Chocolate Is Bittersweet**

**Author: **Mathew Lin

**Updated:** September/October

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Megaman series, anime or game. I'm only writing for the enjoyment of others and myself (hopefully). **

Author's Note: Oh wow, talk about neglect and I mean _serious_ neglect. To be honest, this story was more of a project between a friend and I didn't think that it would still be receiving reviews. That was definitely a pleasant surprise. At first, I wasn't going to continue writing the story because I realized that I had grown up from when I published/posted this story. Fortunately, I found this chapter stored on my computer, or a part of it, and I was suddenly inspired.

I asked my friend to write up the intro and we combined our works again…so looks like this project still lives. Interestingly enough. I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed and would like to apologize being so…lazy in my updates or lack of. This will…not happen. I will do my very best to finish it.

This chapter was never edited and will probably be looked over…soon and be readjusted where necessary.

Mathew.

---

**Chapter Two: Of Misunderstandings & Discoveries**

**--- **

"_What is this rubbish you're giving me?" A man snapped out irritably as he threw a quick dismissive glance over the clay sculpture; there were big blobs of dried paint that ran down the side of the oddly shaped artwork. "Well? I'm waiting for an explanation Chaud!" _

_A child of no older than 7 stood there before the man in a very uncomfortable manner as he fidgeted nervously with his paint covered fingers. "Um…it was a present I made for you at school, father. It's…it's for Father's Day. I know you love art so I decided to make---"_

_The child was not given the chance to finish as the man interrupted very abruptly, silencing the frightened child. "This rubbish is not art, Chaud. This is some junky piece of work that one could make while they were asleep! Art is refined, beautiful, and lovely…your piece of trash is…not deserving of any sort of praise, but it deserves to be disposed of!" _

_Chaud's eyes widened with fear as the man slammed the present down onto the floor, allowing it to shatter into a million pieces. The clay scattered across the hard wooden floor and bits of it cut themselves into the child's arms. "Now get out of my sight! No child of mine will ever disgrace the family with such ridiculous ideals ever again, do you understand me?" _

_The boy gave a silent nod, his head hung down with embarrassment and hurt. He had thought that his father would have enjoyed the gift – his gift to him. "You're dismissed! Leave to your studies and don't ever waste time on "art" again." Chaud quickly left the room, his head bowed down with shame and disgust – disgust for himself. _

'_I should never have made that for him; it was such an ugly piece of work anyways. I'm sorry father.' He bit his lower lip as he hurried down the long corridor to his room, biting his lip from crying, from disgracing the family anymore. The child began to sprint down the carpeted hallways bumping into servants, but he didn't care, all that mattered was that his father didn't like his gift and that he was useless. _

"_It's not fair! Why did you have to die? If you didn't die father wouldn't hate me so!" Chaud screamed out painfully as he slammed the door shut behind him, tears sliding down his pale cheeks. "It's not fair, why doesn't father love me too?" _

_He slowly slid down onto the floor weeping into his hands as he realized, at 7 that his father would never come to love him; that his father will never care for him nor look at him with the same adoring eyes he would when he looked upon, **him**. The little boy trembled with a mix of fury and hatred as he sat there crying. _

"_Why don't you love me too? Why?" His voice echoed through the silence, a silence that would never be lifted._

---

'_Oh I must have fallen asleep without realizing it. But why did I think about that? Haven't thought back to that moment in ages…ah, whatever. I need to focus on the mission at hand_.' Shaking his head to clear his mind he leaned back into his seat as he stared out into the world, slowly registering what was going on.

'_So…where to first?_'

Chaud sat there in the shade of the leafy tree that towered above him, a light breeze rustling the spring green tree leaves. His deep ocean blue eyes were carefully masked and hidden from the outside world by a pair of cleverly placed shades. From behind those black tinted windows he watched the world move before him, no one stopped to stare at him, no one stopped to bow or excuse themselves from his presence. Everyone just moved along, suitcase in hand and handbags hanging around the fragile arm of a lady. He gave a small smile to the world and to his surprise he spotted a little girl, stuck in the middle of the crowd.

She hugged a white stuffed bunny close to her side; her large emerald green orbs were looking around her with a common emotion, fear. Chaud sat there on his bench, staring at the young child stand in the midst of grown ups and yet, not a single soul threw a glance towards her or stopped to help her out. Everyone was too busy doing their own things, too busy with their own lives to care about an insignificant little girl. Everyone believed that another kind and caring soul would come out of nowhere and save her.

Within the hectic world of present day Tokyo, the only thing that mattered was how much money you earned, what kind of a life you provide for you family, and the latest gossips that escaped the lips of overly bored housewives. But nowhere within this hectic and insane world was there room for a lost girl, who sought for nothing, but her parents. The agent shook his head in disdain and complete disbelief.

'_The world is in a worst state of mind than I last remembered it to be, guess being in the wild following misleading clues really got me disconnected with the rest of the world. How sad...'_

Slowly he rose from his seat and headed over to the little girl in the crowd before squatting down before her, and quietly whispering in her ear, "Hey, did you get separated from your mommy?" The words rolled right out of his mouth, it came out smoothly and without hesitation about his awkward choice for words.

_When was the last time I used the word 'mommy' for anything? _

He shook his head a little and stood up again before bringing out his hand to lend the little girl help in walking away from the noisy crowds. As they walked away from the heavy traffic of people he brought her back to the bench with the shady leaves. The girl hadn't made a single noise since he started talking to her, but sat silently and obediently beside him without question.

"Hey, little one, can you point to where you last saw your daddy or mommy?" Once again the odd choice of words sprang from his mouth without his notice. He stared intensely at the young child, who slowly brought up her hand and pointed to a little cafe that sat at the corner of the street. The cafe was packed with people and more people were in line, waiting to buy a drink or a small cake to bring back to the office to snack on. He narrowed his eyes, observing each of the customers within the shop, but none of them looked like they could have been carrying a child around with them. All of them work the same boring old suits, only with varying colors, but none of them were vibrant colors, just the usual dark tones. "Hmmm, I can't see anybody in that crowd can you describe them to me?"

He was doubtful that the girl would be able to clearly explain what her parents looked like, but he smiled back at her reassuringly, flashing her one of his infamous smiles.

Slowly, very slowly, the girl began to jabber in a language foreign to his ears, they fell deafly on them and he stared at her with a set look of confusion. She continued to motion her hands in an awkward way and her eyes glittering with a trail of hope.

_A f-foreigner? What is she doing here being unsupervised? Normally those from outside countries keep careful watch of their children in fear of losing them like this..._

None of it made sense to him, and after a long while it seemed to have dawned on the child that Chaud didn't understand a single thing she said and sat there, her shoulders slumped forward. Awkwardly and suddenly, Chaud felt his heart lurch forward feeling sympathetic with this child, and it disheartened him how he couldn't help her in anyway. "Maybe if we walk around we can ask around and hopefully meet up with someone who knows where you belong." He smiled at her, hoping that she understood what he said.

_Wait! How did she know I asked for a description of her parents if she doesn't understand Japanese? _

He looked back down at her, enshrouded in bewilderment he finally asked, clearly and slowly, "Do you understand what I am saying?" The girl gave him a small toothy smile before nodding, but then suddenly jabbering in her weird tongue once more. Chaud raised his hand to silence her and asked another question, "Can you speak in Japanese then?" The girl's smile became a frown as she slowly shook her heard before hugging the bunny close to her face.

_So, she can't speak, this is going to be difficult..._

He gave a small sigh before standing up and leading her down the road, keeping an eye out for any possible person that could be her parents. After a good hour of walking he stopped by a little ice cream vendor and bought the little girl an ice cream bar. "It's getting hot you know? So this ice cream bar will make things all better. Here, take it, it's all yours now." He handed her the chocolate Popsicle before continuing to walk down the road, asking random people if they knew the parents of this little girl, but not a single soul knew who she was.

Finally Chaud decided to stop at a nice small, quiet cafe decorated in pink and ribbons, one of those new high school hangouts. He sighed wearily, he wasn't up to dealing with loud obnoxious gossipy students, but he was hungry and the girl looked worn out, so he pushed the door open, revealing a rather empty and quiet cafe.

The two people who stood behind the counter were busily talking with each other, nodding and giggling over each other's comment. Chaud headed over towards the counter still holding the little girl's hand tightly. "Okay, so which one would you like? Oh, you like strawberries?" The younger girl nodded feverishly as the same gleam of happiness glow from her face. The two girls that were waiting to serve on them cooed over how cute it was for Chaud to take care of his daughter. He cringed at this comment, and as he turned around to ask the girl what else she wanted he found her laughing and leaning against him.

"Awwwww, that is so sweet! I wish my father would treat me like you treat your daughter! It's so cute and special; I've never met anyone who's so lucky to have a father like you!" The orange haired girl exclaimed, amazement written all over her face, but as they scanned over Chaud's visible features and stature it turned from a cutesy look to a look of adoring. "Not to mention you're as sexy as they come! It's a total shame that you're married..." The girl trailed off, still eyeing Chaud hopefully.

"Oh please, Yuki! You know he's too old for you and must be married too! Plus he doesn't look like the type to cheat on his wife, seems like one of those committed guys. You know the ones that are just perfect, but so rare?" The brunette gave a small sigh as she wandered off to her own wonderland.

Chaud stood there, completely shocked that these two girls could talk about him so openly, his face was tinged with a faint pink. Quietly he cleared his throat and announced, "I'm not married just for the record."

At this the two girls snapped out of their imaginations and their eyes widened in surprise. The one named Yuki opened her mouth to speak again, "You're kidding right? Then who is that little girl? She is your daughter right?"

"No, maybe that came as a disappointment, but do either one of your know who she is?"

At this question, both of the girls let their mouth hang open, surprised and shocked. "Wow, someone, so hot as you cannot possibly still be single...can you?" The brunette inquired quietly.

The agent flashed her a small smile before whispering, "Believe it or not I'm not committed to anybody right now, but if you're interested in going out sometime, I'll be a little more than honored." At this the brunette became flushed, her face completely red and her brown eyes dazed.

"So if you don't know who this girl is then why is she with you and why were you so nice in asking her which one she wanted? She looks pampered!" Yuki pointed out as her hazel brown eyes stared at the girl incredulously. "Something doesn't make sense!"

"Very few things make sense in this world, but that doesn't matter because I'll be getting the small strawberry cake and a strawberry chocolate smoothie, size medium for this young girl here." He smile cheerfully at the younger girl before saying, "Do you want anything else?" The girl shook her head at this and once again went into a mindless rage of sounds before hugging Chaud to symbolize her thanks for this. "No problem, after all the world would have died out long ago if everyone just walked by without caring. They all preach that children are our future and they are important, however no one stopped to help you...ironic if you ask me." Yuki quickly brought out the food before handing Chaud the bill.

Carefully he placed a thick wad of bill on the counter and whispered, "Split the change between you and your friend here." With that he headed towards a booth and watched as the little girl took tiny, delicate bites from her meal.

_She's so sweet and innocent...I wish she were mine..._

He smiled at her, and in his own little world he failed to realize that someone was now towering over him, and emitting rays of distress. Quickly, after he realized this he looked up to see a red head glaring down at him, her arms at her hips.

"And exactly what are you doing with my cousin?" The girl seethed angrily, her eyes narrowing into suspicious slits.

Chaud was a little shocked by the unwelcome intrusion, his eyes scanning the teenager over. Her school uniform, amazingly enough, was immaculate and free of all unwanted wrinkles. Everything about her appearance was perfectly connected with each other, nothing was out of place. His eyes widened slightly as he spotted a familiar pin on her uniform's collar, the same symbol he remember seeing on the back of his target's jacket. It was too much of a coincidence to be accidental. He was preparing to stand up and demand an answer from the stranger, but thought better of it and leaned back casually in his seat.

"Nothing, really, other than the fact that I am buying her lunch." His voice varying in degrees of amusement, but the look in his eyes portrayed a different scene from his voice and the smile he displayed didn't quite reach his frosty colored eyes. Luckily for him, those were hidden behind a pair of thickly coated black shades. "But if you're implication is that I'm going to..." He shoots a quick glanced over at the child, who is now sitting there, slightly confused, "...that I am going to, how should I put it? Hm?" The smile on his face grew wider, as he spotted the teenager fighting a blush, which was slowly advancing in her cheeks.

The two clerks standing behind the counter was completely absorbed by the outlandish display set before them, both of them entranced by what was going to happen next. The redhead's hands clenched tightly into two nicely balled fists, her face covered in a deep crimson red. "Exactly who the hell do you think you are?" Without the slightest warning she raised her hand and slapped the agent on his cheek. The two clerks shut their eyes tightly; readying themselves for the sounding sound of the hand striking the face, unfortunately or fortunately, that sound never came.

Yuki slowly opened one eyes and to her amazement she saw the young man was on his feet, and in one hand the offending hand of the female. His smile still dancing wistfully across his face. "Young lady, if you plan to slap another guy in your entire life, you have to move much faster than that." With that he planted a kiss on her forehead before vaulting over the seat and casually walking out of the cafe, his hands buried themselves into his pockets.

_What a day, I should really get out more often. Tokyo...what a wonderful kind of place..._

"Wait!" A voice cried out after him, slowly he looked behind him to find the redheaded girl again, this time carrying the child in her arms. "I'm sorry! It was all my fault, a misunderstanding, please..."

Chaud stopped walking, waiting for the teenager to catch up with him, when she reached him she carefully placed the child on the ground. Breathing heavily she said, "I'm terribly sorry about what happened back there, but just now...Kris told me what happened and I am ever so grateful for your help!" The redhead was leaning on her knees, breathing heavily.

"It's okay, I suppose it must have been quite frightening to find a young child with some strange man..."

"Please, allow me to make it up for you. Do you enjoy coffee?" She looked up hopefully.

A smile graced the lips of Chaud before he whispered, "Coffee is all that's beautiful in this world." Slowly he leaned over and helped the girl stand upright again, wiping the tiny droplets of sweat from her forehead. "C'mon, it'll be on me."

---

The agent was busy adjusting the spices in his noodles, grimacing a little when he realized that he might have added just a bit _too_ much pepper. Without making a big fuss over his careless mistake he gently shifted the noodles aside and began to take a look at his rice order, poking it a little here and there.

"This is…_absurd_." The redhead muttered in bewilderment as her order arrived. The man, Chaud, had promised to treat her to coffee, but somehow they wound up at a restaurant and not just any restaurant, but the most expensive, most '_in_' restaurant. Even if she had intended to cover the bills, there would be no way for her to possibly cover even a fourth of the cost here.

"It's just that I was feeling a big hungry and thought it would be better to just have a proper lunch and if we went to a fast food store or something similar, there is bound to be someone you recognize. You are, if you have forgotten, still in school uniform. That generally means you are still at school right now," Chaud replied pointedly, barely looking up from his plate of strangely cooked rice.

The girl nodded in agreement. She had overlooked that fact a little earlier on, but still that doesn't explain why they had to pick the _most_ expensive restaurant of the lot…

"I picked it because this happens to be a favorite of mine. If you're worried about the bill, don't. I have it covered."

In that instant her face fell. She didn't think she had been _that_ obvious, but then again people always told her she was like an open book.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed by it. Not many people can actually afford a decent meal here without blowing all their week's earnings. It's common." Once again, the agent didn't look up, instead continued to inspect the food, a little skeptical about actually _eating_ it.

The redhead just sat there in a dumbfounded state, unsure of what else to do. This guy had just read her like an open book without even bothering to look up…

"Don't be shocked, but I think this food is really…_really_ not good to eat," Chaud finally concluded as he set the dishes aside, leaving only the steaming bowl of soup in front of him. The agent sighed at the lack of choices before drinking out of the bowl – disregarding all manners and etiquette rules. "By the way, I never got your name, Ms…?"

The redhead snapped out of her stupor before smiling warmly at Chaud. "Oh, what was I thinking? I'm Maylu and this is Kris!" She motioned towards the child that was drinking happily out of her smoothie.

"Maylu…interesting name…" Chaud murmured quietly, while he racked through his brain trying to remember where he had heard that name before. He was sure he had come across it before, but _where_?

"…find her?"

"What?"

Maylu looked a little surprise before repeating her question, still smiling in a sweet manner. "I was just wondering where you found my cousin."

"It was at a cross-section. I just happened to wander by and spotted her standing there by herself." Chaud set aside the soup bowl and slowly approached the salad, not sure if he wanted to taste the orange looking vegetables. "But that reminds me, why doesn't she speak Japanese?"

The redhead looked a little troubled before giving a tiny shrug. "I don't know. She just…doesn't. It's kind of like when somebody doesn't want to because I know she can – well, she has to because she understands Japanese."

Chaud nodded understandingly as he continued to make small talk. Not really all that interested about some mental condition or what she had to say about her life. It was just…habitual to be kind to strangers that one treated to lunch. He began poking at the orange tinted vegetable, rolling and pushing it around the plate before finally giving up. Not at all wanting to know why it was in the shape of a star or why it had such a funny smell to it.

The agent separated the strange and unfamiliar vegetables from the ones that were acceptable and began to eat; completely unaware of the stares he had been receiving all the while.

"You're a really picky eater, aren't you?" Maylu exclaimed accusingly as she eyed the divided vegetables and the other set of food he had set aside due to their 'terrible taste.'

Chaud looked up, frowning at the accusation. "I'm not a picky eater. I just eat whatever I like."

"Doesn't that mean you're a picky eater then?"

"No. It just means I eat whatever I want to."

"In other words, you're a picky eater!"

Chaud fell silent as he continued to munch on the green leaves. It had been a long time since anyone had told him that he was a 'picky eater.' It had been such a long time since anyone had joked with him about it, complained to him about it, or even scolded him about it. It was such a long time ago…

"…Lan…"

The name jerked the agent out of his thoughts.

"Did you just say 'Lan'?" He inquired uncertainly, his hand still halfway up to his mouth.

"Yeah, I said he went to my school."

_--- _

_To Be Continued_

**--- **

**Ending Note…**

Yeah, so as usual, reviews are nice and welcomed, but flames will not be appreciated.

**And a side note from my friend:**

So...This story is still alive. That's…wonderful. I don't know where this story is going and honestly, I don't think Matt does either, so we're all in the ride together! Woo… Well, I didn't do much other than write the dream/memory so… yeah, credit goes to Matt.


End file.
